


Loveless

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Just Sex, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He was lying to himself for that touch.He was telling himself he loved him, when it wasn’t true.He said that to him, and often, so much that in the end they had both gotten convinced of that, and they both were okay with that.





	Loveless

Hikaru threw him against the wall.

He stared at him for a few more seconds, before pouncing him and starting to kiss him.

Yuto smiled in that kiss and brought his hands on the elder’s hips, pushing his shirt up and pulling back only for the time necessary to take it off, while Hikaru did the same with him.

They moved to the living room, still kissing, and after a while Nakajima found himself on the floor, groaning for the contact between his naked back and the cold tiles.

Hikaru looked hungry.

And he liked him just like that, he liked him when he called late at night and told him he was at his door, when he seemed like couldn’t resist him, when the want seemed to make it impossible to reach the bedroom.

That’s what Yuto kept telling himself, while he felt Yaotome’s mouth on him. And he felt it on his throat, licking and biting, kissing.

Hikaru straddled him, going lower on his chest, glimpsing at him amused when he heard him moan.

He brushed his tongue on his sternum and went down on his navel, while his hands undid the younger’s belt, taking it off abruptly and then dealing with his trousers and his briefs.

Yuto arched his back, searching for more contact with his skin, anything to bring some relief to his cock, already hard.

But Hikaru took his time, and he did so with his eyes never leaving him.

Slowly he got undressed, caressing Nakajima’s leg, going up from his knee to his thigh and brushing his groin, chuckling lightly when he heard him groan.

“Hikka...” he murmured, rolling his head back, and this time the coldness of the floor was almost relieving.

The elder kept smiling, while his hand went to his chest and then back again on his hip, and it took a little while longer before it reached Yuto’s erection.

The latter closed his eyes, abandoning to the touch of that hand.

He liked Hikaru’s hands, he always had.

He remembered clearly the first time he had felt them on him, and he couldn’t help but wanting them, over and over, wishing they could never stop touching him.

He was lying to himself for that touch.

He was telling himself he loved him, when it wasn’t true.

He said that to him, and often, so much that in the end they had both gotten convinced of that, and they both were okay with that.

He moved under his touch, while the elder wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, moving his hand on it and the other to brush his opening, slowly, as he just wanted to tease, without doing anything concrete.

Yuto pushed his hips against him, moaning, and just then the other decided to get real, pushing a finger inside him while he took his further down his throat.

Nakajima made a choked moan, trying to keep his breath steady and failing miserably, starting to fidget, asking more to an Hikaru that was more than willing to comply.

He didn’t waste too much time preparing him, he never did, and Yuto didn’t ask.

He wanted him to take him fast, that he didn’t let him time to think, and that’s what Yaotome did.

Hikaru was back on top of him, he took his leg and brought his around his back, propping himself up on a hand next to the younger’s face and bringing the other one to his hip, holding him tight while he pushed inside.

He did that slowly, as usual, and Yuto liked it this way: he liked to feel him thrust inside of him, he liked that satisfying pain.

He held his legs tight around him and pushed himself on him, without having to wait much before the other bottomed out, without waiting before starting to move again, at a steady pace.

Hikaru rested his face in the crook of his neck, biting on it, making him feel confused, as if he didn’t know how to move to get something more from that body that was driving him crazy.

It didn’t take long for them to come, it never did.

Yuto screamed at the top of his lungs, a little out of pleasure and a little because it was over.

Once Hikaru had pulled out, collapsing next to him, he told himself he should’ve at least gotten up from the floor, take a shower and rest, perhaps.

But he stayed there, his back against the floor that wasn’t as cold anymore, staring at the ceiling and feeling like the animal he was.

“I love you.” Hikaru murmured then, doing nothing but confirming that ridiculous routine they both had fallen in in those past few months.

It wasn’t true, and Yuto knew that, and he didn’t have a use for his love anyway.

They kept lying to each other, hoping to legitimate that relationship based on sex only, on the desire they felt for each other or, more easily, the wish of not having to come back to an empty house.

They lied for those moments, for those caresses that clashed after the way they had just had sex, completely without sentiment.

They were pathetic, but until they would’ve kept allowing themselves to lie, then everything would’ve been fine, at least apparently.

“I love you too.” Nakajima said then, without regret, turning toward him and pressing himself against that warm body.

They didn’t love each other, but they both were a comfortable shelter from their solitude.


End file.
